1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to positioning devices and, more particularly, is directed towards precision positioning devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the manufacturing industry, often times it is necessary to precisely position articles of manufacture during production. For example, during production of semiconductor devices, semiconductor chips are separated from a monolithic wafer and precise positioning of the chips is required for further processing. Vacuum collets and reciprocating needles have been used for separating semiconductor chips. The separated chips are carried to various stations for further processing such as wire bond, packaging and the like. During such processing steps, the semiconductor chips must be positioned precisely at the center of the vacuum collet. At times, the chips are not picked up at the center of the vacuum collet and further processing of the chips is hampered. Also, fixtures for centering the chips require frequent readjustment to ensure proper positioning. A need has arisen for a precise positioning device which overcomes the disadvantages and limitations of prior art devices.